


Quantum Death Theory

by paxmypenguina



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Season 3, Time death loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-15 14:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19619254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmypenguina/pseuds/paxmypenguina
Summary: Oswald gets stuck in a time-death-loop.





	1. Yikes, why do bad things always happen to Oswald?

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence as of S3 EP14, The Gentle Art of Making Enemies.
> 
> This is mostly word vomit about a topic that I find interesting. I will add tags as I update. Hope y'all enjoy :3

Grey clouds hang above them, threatening rain over the pier. Oswald stands before Ed, trembling, the rope tied around his wrists nipping his skin. He leans forward, heart hammering inside his chest. Tears roll down his puffy face, his nose a snotty mess. “Say something,” he whines, voice cracking.

Oswald's eyes are wide with terror and guilt. Ed's stare back, icy and cold. “I loved her,” he growls in a low, hostile tone. The words make Oswald's stomach churn, a quiet rage burning inside his gut. He grinds his teeth together, biting down a scream of frustration.

The oddly small revolver isn't pointed at his face, but is aligned with his stomach. Oswald's eyes dart from the barrel, back to Ed's. Panic rides throughout his body as he struggles to find any words that might get him out of the unfortunate situation. The one person who understands Oswald is standing before him, threatening his life.

For the few seconds before the bullet punches into his stomach, the eye contact between them sparks something in Oswald's chest. Then, pain spreads throughout his abdomen. It digs into his insides, seemingly twisting and pulling at the sensitive matter. He gasps, mouth agape as he looks down to his hands. They glisten with blood. The mere shock is enough to send him stumbling backwards. Regardless of his missteps, the smug smile on Ed's face shows that he would've taken delight in pushing him. The thought is snapped away from him as vertigo grips his body, before the cruel slap of the water hits him. Darkness wraps its tendrils around him as he sinks, precious oxygen escaping his lungs in tiny bubbles.

He flails, kicking out his limbs in a desperate attempt to reach air. The pain in his stomach continues to take over, filling his vision with red. His body grows weaker with each pathetic attempt to push himself up. With his hands bound and a bullet in his stomach, it is a fool's mission. Oswald is going to die here.

He's actually going to die.

Oswald Cobblepot has survived circumstances that astound him. He always finds the right words to say; the perfect lie to make his enemies hesitate. Yet he could only plead, his heart tearing as Ed made it clear that this is the end for him. The light cutting through the ocean's surface fades. Black surrounds him, inky and terrifying.

Thoughts of violence plague Oswald's mind as he stops moving, allowing his weight to drop into the depths. If he survives this, Edward Nygma will die.

He screams into the abyss. His lungs burn as water rushes into his lungs.

Then, air.

He gasps, desperate for more oxygen. His eyes sting; everything is bright. No longer is he surrounded by the lonely darkness of the ocean. Instead, the miserable grey clouds that loom over Gotham greet his adjusting eyesight. Chest heaving, he gulps down air like he'll never breathe again.

Blinking, Oswald tries to clear his vision in order to make sense of the green blur in front of him. When Ed's face comes into focus, he wonders if he is dead.

“You killed Isabella,” Ed spits at him, hatred dripping from each word. Oswald doesn't listen, instead, he begins to hyperventilate.

“W-what am I doing here?” he asks in a panicked tone. He glances around him, dumbfounded by the turn of events. Did Ed pull him out of the water? For a moment, he can still feel the pain in his gut. When he looks down, patting his dry, uninjured stomach with his bound hands, it disappears. His chest rises and falls as his breathing accelerates.

“Because you killed her!” Ed snaps, lurching forward. “You knew how much I cared about her, Oswald. You pretended to be my friend. But you're selfish.”

Oswald, still in a state of shock, doesn't take any of this in. “I... I don't get it,” he mumbles, eyes wide. How is it possible that he is back here? Is he going crazy?

Ed clenches his jaw as he inhales a sharp breath. He closes his eyes for a brief moment in an attempt to remain calm with the confused Cobblepot. “What about killing the love of my life don't you understand? God!” Ed throws a hand up, lip twitching in anger. “Do you feel anything? Do you feel any form of empathy at all?” The questions are only met by Oswald's whimpering.

With a sigh, Ed pulls the trigger. The loud bang makes Oswald flinch before he feels the bullet sink into his stomach. The pain is back, like a fork being twisted into his intestines. His hands feel wet. While déjà vu floods his brain, Oswald drops to his knees instead of tumbling backwards into the ocean. “Gah!” he yelps, doubling over. “God, that hurts,” he hisses, eyes squeezing together.

Ed smiles at him. “Goodbye, Oswald.” He steps forward and lifts a foot to Oswald's shoulder, then kicks him, pushing him off the pier.

He drowns much quicker than last time. In his panicked state, water fills his lungs immediately as he tries to breathe under water. Everything inside of him burns as the dark pulls him under.

***

He gasps with a lurch of his body, coughing up invisible water. Urgently, Oswald checks his stomach for any wounds, to find himself unharmed. Blinking the fogginess away, he lifts his gaze to meet Ed's. He swallows, determined not to freak out this time.

“Ed, I need you to reconsider,” he pleads. “I understand, okay? Isabelle, _Isabella_ was precious to you and... I ripped that away,” he swallows his nerves. "I... I'm a bad person, Ed. I know. I betrayed you. I beg of you, please accept my apology. I will do _anything_ for you. Please, Ed...” he trails off, finding himself repeating things he'd said moments ago. Begging didn't work last time. It's not going to work this time, either. Oswald bites his lip, picking through his brain for an escape route in desperation. The thought of being shot again makes his knees wobble, nausea rising in his stomach. Think, Oswald. Think.

Ed forces a dark chuckle. “You can die for me,” he says, stepping forward. “If you truly love me, Oswald, you will understand exactly why I need to do this.”

“Please,” Oswald cries, sobbing. There's no scheme in his head, no plan. He's going to die over and over again on this damn pier. Is this Hell? Is this what he gets for his sins?

The gun fires. He falls into the water. His lungs burn once more as the ocean takes him.


	2. In which more bad things happen to Oswald

His eyes shoot open as he inhales a sharp, deep breath. For a moment, he stares blankly ahead, his entire body turning stiff. Ed begins rambling about his dead girlfriend, but Oswald doesn't care. He lowers his face. Then, he lunges forward, letting a mighty battle cry tear from his lungs as he jumps onto a startled Ed with everything he's got. The gun is knocked from his hand as Ed crashes onto the ground, the smaller man thrashing and screaming on top of him.

Their eyes meet and then Oswald's breath hitches in his throat. His yelling dies, face softening as he freezes. God, they're mere inches apart, noses nearly touching. Heart pounding, his whole body buzzes with adrenaline. Ed breaks eye contact first in order to find his gun. Oswald catches on and does the same, rolling onto the floor with a pained grunt. With his hands bound, all he can do is wiggle closer to the weapon. Ed kicks him in the face as he stands up, then dives for the revolver. He swoops down, then all of a sudden, its back in his hands, the barrel pushed against Oswald's temple.

“Nice try,” Ed pants, regaining his breath.

Oswald lays on the ground at his feet, seething. His face is turning red. “God, I will kill you, Edward! I will kill you!” he screams, voice hoarse, saliva flying from his mouth. “When I come back, I am going to murder you!” He's kicking his legs, shaking with anger.

Ed leans down to Oswald's ear; his hot breath against his neck makes goosebumps rise on his skin. “Nope, I'm going to murder _you_ ,” he tells him, savouring each word.

Oswald inhales a sharp breath, then closes his eyes. He clenches his jaw and waits.

***

When he opens his eyes, he's upright again. Ed stands before him, gun raised. Oswald takes a step forward. “Don't move,” Ed growls. The demand is ignored; Oswald hobbles forward until he can feel the barrel of the revolver pressed under his ribcage.

“If I have to die, then so do you,” Oswald says, eyes cold. He grabs Ed by the tie and pulls him closer. His lips curl into a smile as he walks backwards, pulling Ed with him. He struggles, pushing against the shorter man to no avail.

They both fall from the pier, Oswald clinging to Ed with a vice grip. They push and claw at each other in the water, bodies close. Ed kicks his legs in an effort to swim while Oswald acts like a weight, pulling him into the depths. He shoves a hand against Oswald's face, his thumb pushing against his mouth. They are both a mess of desperate, thrashing limbs. The water slows their movements as they wrestle. Ed lets out a gasp, air bubbles escaping his mouth as Oswald bites down onto his thumb. His teeth sink into flesh before hitting the bone. Blood mixes with water, strands of red floating between them.

Somewhere in the struggle, a bang reverberates throughout the water. Oswald waits for the pain; the bullet sinking into his midsection. However, it never comes. Ed's struggling becomes weak as he looks down to his stomach. Inky red ribbons drift through his fingers, which are pressed against the wound. Face filled with shock, he looks back up to Oswald, whose lips twist into a wicked smirk, bloodlust in his half-lidded pale eyes.

Oswald refuses to let go of Ed, continuing to drag him down into the darkness. Ed is choking, spluttering on the water. One hand is on his stomach, the other wrapped around Oswald's collar. As they sink, Oswald's mind races with confusing thoughts. Drowning has never felt so damn good.

***

Before he can assess the situation for a fifth time, laughter is already erupting from Oswald's mouth. He doubles over, body shaking as tears stroll down his face. “What's so funny?” Ed asks him, frustration in his tone.

It takes a moment for the laughter to subside. Oswald sighs, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. His eyes lock onto Ed's. He doesn't say anything as he moves forward, again, he feels the gun pushed against his ribs. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he lifts himself onto his tip toes and pushes his lips against Ed's. The kiss is soft, but filled with passion. His heart is beating so loud he's sure that Ed can hear.

For a brief second, the kiss is returned. It doesn't last long. “What. Are. You. Doing?” Ed growls, the low rumble adding fuel to the desire within Oswald, who steps back, then tilts his head with a cocky smile.

“I just had to get that out of my system,” he admits, nodding his head. “You're going to shoot me now, aren't you?” He stifles a chuckle.

Ed's eyes are wide with anger. “Yes, Oswald! I'm going to shoot you! God, you are so selfish!” he hisses, pushing the gun further into Oswald's chest. “You just couldn't help yourself, could you?”

“Nope,” Oswald tells him, a confident twinkle in his eye.

For the sixth time, Ed squeezes the trigger. Oswald stumbles backwards, into the ocean. The smile doesn't leave his face until water fills his lungs once again.

***

“You killed Isabella!” Ed shouts, lurching forward with the gun.

Oswald sighs, tired of the scene. “That, I did,” he nods his head. “Goodbye, Ed.”

He takes a step back, then lets himself fall from the pier. Before he hits the water, he hears the gunshot. It misses, causing a grin to emerge on his face. He's going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes I hate that pier now haha. Hope y'all enjoyed, any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!


	3. I suck at naming things; Oswald gets hurt again

Oswald shivers, limping away from the water. He flicks away the seaweed draped over his shoulder, then rubs his eyes. His stomach rumbles, aching with hunger pangs. When did he last eat? A few hours ago? His head is a hazy mess, clogged up by memories of dying on the pier. It feels as if he'd been there for days. God, he has the strong desire to never see that place again.

He clenches his fists, pursing his lips together. Edward Nygma has to die. The amount of pain he has put Oswald through is inhumane. The thought drives him forward as he stumbles his way back into the city, determined to find a sandwich, Ed and revenge.

The Narrows is where Oswald finds himself as he regains his sense of direction. The dark alleyways are like a maze, filled with drug addicts and the homeless. More rumbling in his gut almost causes him to double over in pain, as if the bullet is still lodged into his intestines. It doesn't take long for him to track down the delicious scent of bacon. His head whips around as he leans forward, eyes scanning the grimy back street. His lip twitches when he spots the man, leaning against the wall, teeth digging into Oswald's sandwich.

He tenses up, eyes flicking between the food and a glass bottle on the floor. Grunting, he bends down to pick it up before smashing it against a dumpster. Oswald creeps forward, face dark as he approaches.

“Yo, what's your problem, dude?” the scum says, kicking himself back from the wall, up into Oswald's face. He looks down at the broken bottle in his hand. “I ain't got no money, asshole. Now fuck off before I gut you.” He reaches a hand into his pocket, before flicking open a knife.

Oswald freezes. There's no way he's letting himself die again. The mere thought of being back on that pier makes unwelcome shivers run down his spine. He draws in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment as he recollects himself. No, the only man brilliant enough to successfully murder him is Ed Nygma.

He smirks, taking a step forward. He lifts the bottle, then plunges it into the man's stomach, who drops the knife, yelling in pain. A calmness washes over Oswald as he twists the jagged shards of glass further inside of him. Blood runs down the bottle, pouring out of the tip. Before the sandwich falls, Oswald snatches it, shoving into his mouth like a hungry dog. He chews, moaning in satisfied delight as he pulls the bottle out, more blood splattering onto the pavement. The man drops to the floor, eyes staring in terror at the former mayor. Oswald releases the bottle, which shatters on the ground. He turns on his heel, smiling to himself as he finishes his lunch, limping away from the victim of his hunger.

Oswald emerges from the alley, then catches a glimpse of green across the road. His eyes widen, pace quickening in order to get a better look. Traffic blocks his view, but the possibility of murdering Ed spurs him into the busy street.

Horns blare before Oswald feels something huge slam into his side. The world turns black as every nerve in his body screams in pain.

***

His eyes sting as his senses return to him. The green blur is moving this time, but quickly disappears. Oswald blinks, desperate to clear his vision. When a street full of pedestrians comes into view, a hearty laugh bubbles up from his insides. His eyes grow watery with tears, glee carving a wicked grin onto his face. He's not on the pier! Instead, a busy street in the heart of The Narrows.

The truck-

Oswald spins, heart dropping as the sound of horns hit his ears. The truck is a few feet away, hurling down the road at a speed way over the legal limit. Cortisol pumps into his system as his body tingles. He throws himself forward, then hits the ground with a heavy thud. “GAH!” he screams as the truck's wheel rolls over his bad foot, crushing the fragile bones. Pain ebbs up his leg. Visions of Fish beating him flash before his eyes as he curls up into a hysterical ball.

The tears in his eyes turn into those of agony.

“Oswald?” He hears a familiar, gruff voice. “You okay? What the hell happened?”

Hands are touching him, ghosting up and down his leg. They press into his mangled foot, enticing a guttural howl. He pants, gasping for air as everything turns blurry. “I... God, that hurts...” he winces through gritted teeth in an attempt to not shriek again.

Jim Gordon's face comes into view. To Oswald's surprise, there is concern in his eyes. “James?” he whimpers.

“Hey, it's gonna be alright. I'll call an ambulance for you-”

“No!” Oswald shouts, leaning up to grab Jim by the collar of his shirt. “No hospitals. Nygma will find me. He's gonna kill me, James. H-he tried to murder me!”

Jim sighs, biting his lip. “I don't think I can name many people who haven't tried to murder you, Oswald. What happened?”

“I... ah...” Oswald's mouth hangs open, eyes darting between Jim's, which are filled with skepticism. “It's complicated. Y-you owe me a favour, Jim! Please, just... take me back to your apartment. Something weird has happened. I... I need someone to talk to.” He rushes through the words, heart beating hard in his chest. His entire leg is throbbing.

“You need medical attention-”

“Please!” Oswald sobs. “I've had the worst day, Jim. I need a... I need a friend.”

Jim closes his eyes for a moment. “Fine,” he breathes. “C'mon, lets get you to the car-”

“Thank you!” Oswald cries out through a pained smile. “I am in your debt, Jim Gordon. I will make this worth your time, I assure you- ow, ah-” Jim hoists him up. His foot twinges, limp as it drags across the floor. Oswald squeezes his eyes shut.

They make their way over to Jim's car; a slow hobble in which Oswald lets out a small whimper with every step. “You'd better be glad that Harvey's back at the precinct,” Jim grumbles. “He really doesn't like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short! Hopefully they'll grow a little longer as I suss out the plot :)
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments! Honestly I read them as soon as I get out of bed and they inspire me to get on my computer and write away. Hope y'all enjoyed :3
> 
> Edit: I got my seasons mixed up and had to change some of Jim's dialogue. Thank you to Olivia_ES for spotting this!


End file.
